Of Tumblr and Bouquets
by anais.dakota
Summary: Mireille meets a young girl one day who promises her something and tells her she would come back as soon as she is e two saw each other never again. Will this change? And will Mireille still want what the girl promised her ? (1st chapter is set before ep. 1, 2nd chapter is set after ep. 26)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Paris when Mireille Bouquet went out for a walk along the seine. Some people stared at her as she made her way through the crowd. The young woman didn't have time for their stares and really wished someone would tell them that women could wear short or tight clothes without wanting their attention.

After a few minutes, she finally reached her destination, a small cafe at Voie Mazas. The design was cute and normally she'd say it would not fit her style but there were also times like right now when the young woman wanted to disappear in the cuteness of the shop.

Mireille sat down at an empty table and scanned her surroundings briefly before looking out of the window. An old couple was talking a few tables behind her, besides them the cafe was empty. A waitress came and took her order, black tea and Amai sando-ichi. Outside a mother and her child passed the cafe, Mireille knew that a frown had appeared on my face.

Her thoughts got disturbed by the waitress who placed the tea and the sweet fruit sandwiches in front of her and then excused herself. As she sat there Mireille felt a wave of calmness roll over, something that happened every time the killer was there. She remembered the day when she had to figure out a problem and wandered aimlessly through the many streets of Paris until she suddenly looked up and found herself here.

The assassin chuckled quietly as she remembered her depressive phase. Mireille's 18th birthday and no one was there to celebrate the big day with her. She remembered the small cupcake and the candle she had bought herself as a present and then had blown the candle out and made the wish that someone would come for her.

Obviously, it hadn't worked. Now she was 20 and still alone, but it was better this way. The young woman went back to eating the small fruit sandwiches and drinking her tea, which had now cooled down. Nothing particular had awoken her interest but she still observed the people walking by on the street and sometimes had to raise a brow at their appearance.

After another 10 Minutes, Mireille finished her tea and paid before going out on the street again. Maybe she also liked being in the cafe because no one kept gawking at her. The blonde woman slowly made her way back to her apartment while getting lost in thoughts, not caring what other people were thinking when they saw her walking around with a blank look.

As she walked over the place by the pantheon, she felt something tug softly at her hand, causing her to snap out of thoughts. Mireille blinked surprised and looked around until her eyes found a girl with blond hair and fascinating blue-grey eyes with slightly yellow spots in them. The girl looked up at the taller woman with a happy expression and said ''You're super pretty, please be my girlfriend.''

The killer couldn't hide her surprise and looked at her for a moment. She was clearly younger than her but she couldn't say how old she was. ''When will you turn 18?'' Mireille asked but the girl only smiled brightly and said ''Soon.''

The young woman could feel her heart flutter in her chest and smiled sweetly.'' Come back when you're 18 and we will talk about this again.'' The girl nodded and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

It was 2 years ago.

And Mireille Bouquet still remembers how she walked over the place with a feeling of hope every day just to come back to her own apartment with a crushed heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mireille was inside her apartment; sitting in her chair next to the makeshift table with an unreadable expression on her face as she looked down at her long slender fingers resting on the computer mouse she had been arranging a few seconds ago.

A sigh escaped her lips while her brows furrowed slightly. She had done it again the killer noticed with light frustration. Rearranging things had become a habit while she was thinking. Mireille, however, saw it as a weakness; a weak spot. A noise coming from her kitchen pulled her out of her thoughts again.

Kirika, the blonde woman remembered, was currently occupied with the dishes, which gave her time to think about a few things. Ever since they both had come back from the manor Mireille felt different about her relationship with the Asian girl. The Corsican woman had begun to doubt her feelings, not only concerning a partner but also her life choices. This was the reason for her empty stare at her own hand. She had become predictable, too attached to her small habits to still change it.

The blonde woman's eyes widened slightly as a quiet, almost inaudible noise could be heard from the front door. Mireille tensed up, her hand already moving towards the gun lying next to her laptop by instinct, her eyes glancing in the direction where the other Assassin was working in the kitchen, completely obvious to the potential danger behind apartment's door. The noise stopped after the few more seconds, leaving the Corsican woman sitting tensely on her chair, blue eyes focused on the door.

She nearly jumped when the noise returned, this time even quieter than before. Don't be someone from Les Soldat. Mireille thought but quickly dismissed the thought after remember what happened the last time they came to her apartment. The quiet, almost timid sound didn't fit into that picture.

With a few quick steps, she opened the door. The sight that awaited her, however, was nothing she could have expected. Right in front of her stood a young blonde haired woman with crossed legs, who was pressing a medium sized chanel bag to her chest.

After scanning the immediately straightening and softly blushing woman up and down Mireille decided that she was 18, maybe a few months more or less, but what surprised her the most was the look of the pure determination on the younger woman's eyes. It was a rare expression Mirelle could tell as she let eyes rest on the slightly smaller girl's face.

The face… The face with a small beauty mark next to the right eye and the tiny scar above the right eyebrow. The thin, extremely pale face with the weird blue-grey-green eyes and too big black pupils. Mireille liked to remember people by their faces more than by their actions, probably because the faces always turned out to be the prettier part and the killer was sure that they had met somewhere before…was she someone who had wanted Noir's help? Someone from Les Soldat? Someone from her Corsican childhood?

No… That's not it, the older woman thought as her brain caught movement of the young woman in front of her, who had shifted on her feet, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

''I'm sorry for being so late… I got you birthday presents'', the girl said as she handed the bag over with a happy smile on her face, yet her eyes had lost some of the confidence. ''I hope you like the things I got you!'

Mireille's eyes widened in surprise but she took the bag nevertheless even more surprised when she noticed the weight of it. Who is this girl? Mireille thought, uncomfortable with the fact that she seemed to know a lot about her, probably even more than Kirika, who had been living with her for various months and who had, much to Mireille's dismay, picked up some of her less favourable habits, did. Maybe there is a bomb in the bag! Mireille's consciousness told her, but a look at the cute girl made the thought disappear immediately.

Glancing at the smiling, excited looking girl one more time before opening the bag, Mireille was surprised to see dozens of small packages with ribbons wrapped accurately around them. Every single thing seemed to be wrapped perfectly, perfectly matched in shape and colour. The younger girl must have spent hours only wrapping these presents, the older woman didn't even want to think about the money the girl must have spent for her. ''Uhm, thank you..'' Mireille said gently, afraid that something else would scare the girl away. Still confused but now also curious she continues to look at her guest who is still looking up at her with an awestruck expression.

Guilt suddenly appeared in the younger girl's eyes before she spoke up again ''Are you mad at me?''the girl asked as Mireille finally remembers who the person standing in front of her is.

The young girl from two years ago… The girl she had met at the place in front of the pantheon, the girl who had asked to be her girlfriend. Mireille had already opened her mouth to say something as she noticed a presence behind her and immediately knew it was too late.

''Who are you?''Kirika asked as soon as she spotted their guest. Mireille literally saw the realisation in the girl's eyes as she looked at her partner and back to her. ''Oh..'' the young woman said quietly, an expressionless mask sliding on her face, ''I didn't mean to interrupt.'' And before anyone was able to say something, she had turned around and ran down the stairs.

Mireille closed the door with a heavy sigh, ignoring Kirika's curious glances in her direction, and made her way over to her desk. ''I didn't know you had friends around my age. '' Kirika pointed out. ''Neither did I..'' the older woman replied quietly with sadness in her voice, but her partner had already disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the killer, still holding the chanel bag, to her thoughts.


	3. A letter for the reader

Hello dear readers,

you might wonder what my intention with this chapter is. Well...this is the point of the storyline, where I'll make an important warning for everyone who is interested in this story.

Please only read this story if you won't be triggered by the following things:

\- Mentions of: Depression/Anxiety/self-harm/rape/suicide or suicidal thoughts

\- Character development

Another important thing I wanted to let you know is that this story is based on my personal life, experiences and thoughts. If any thought or action of one of the characters seems weird to you please keep in mind that it might have happened like this.

Okay I am nearly done now...(checks short list and crosses a few things out)

Another thing is that I don't have the whole storyline planned out, that means this story might take a long time to finish, especially since writings all these things down isn't exactly easy.

hm..anyway I think that's all I wanted to say concerning the story. Oh right. I might edit the chapters after posting them but there shouldn't be any grave changes. I have also created a blog (which will be mentioned in the story!) with background information for whoever is interested.

That's all for now! Thank you for taking your time to read this, you have a special place in my heart.


End file.
